


November 19, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''You're able to lure a bunch of people to your master, but the turkey is charred when you cook it,'' Supergirl said to Amos.





	November 19, 2002

I never created DC.

''You're able to lure a bunch of people to your master, but the turkey is charred when you cook it,'' Supergirl said to Amos while she frowned by him.

THE END


End file.
